Return of the Nexus
Return of the Nexus is the first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel Plot 10 years ago ruthless Galavanax tried to take the powers of the Ninja Power And Earth’s greatest Ninja sacrifice himself to save the star and he captured his daughter named Danielle on his ship. 10 years later, Danielle escapes from Galvanax‘s ship with 2 Of her friends that she made Mick and Redbot and on Earth Danielle and two arrivals Daniel and Jessica have gotten the Red, Blue, And Pink power star and became the Ninja steel rangers. Story 10 years ago, a meteor has crashed at the middle of our house my dad found it and chipped it off and it was like some sort of Ninja Steel my dad burned the steel and made some throwing stars and beneath the steel was a Nexus and in it was a Star my dad pulled it out and look at it. While I was training outside until something came to my house.” Danielle says as she was narrating her story. ”Daddy, James help!” Danielle says as she calls her father. Jaden hears Danielle yelling as he gets his sword and looks at James. ”James go with your mother and hide the Ninja Steel I’ll go save your sister.” Jaden says as he looks at his son. James looks at his father. ”Okay dad.” James says as he hugs his father as he disappears with his mother Ninja style as Jaden went outside and sees Galavanax has Danielle. Jaden walks out of the house and stands in front of the four monsters as Danielle runs behind Jaden. "You're surrounded humans surrender the Ninja Nexus prism to me or you'll face the wrath of Galvanxa the most powerful warrior in the entire galaxy," Ripcon says as he looks at Jaden. Jaden gets out his sword. "You're not welcome here I suggest you leave," Jaden says as he looks at Galvanxa. Galvanxa blasts Jaden as protects his daughter with the smaller power star and he transforms into the red ranger. "Whoa, this is cool," Red Ranger (Jaden) says as he looks at the suit. Galvanax and his crew looks shock at what he’s became and Madame Odius looks at him. ”He’s became a power ranger.” Odius says as she looks at (Jaden) Red ranger. ”Danny stay back.” Red Ninja (Jaden) Ranger says as he looks at her. As Red Ninja (Jaden) got out his sword and battle Galavanax as Ripcon grabs Danielle as she calls her father. ”Danny!” Red Ninja (Jaden) Ranger says as he looks at Ripcon with Danielle. ”Get away from my daughter.” Red Ninja (Jaden) Ranger says as he points at Ripcon as he ran too him Galavanax shoots him as he demorph. Yes now it's time to become the most powerful warrior in the universe," Galavanax says as he absorbs the power of the Star. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Crushing evil with all their might together, Ninja Steel Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel. (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Steel Watching out at day or night together, Ninja Steel (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 1: Return of the Prism Galavanx is absorbing the energy from the Ninja Nexus Star as his body is being covered in a red energy field, as Jaden is watching as he's getting up from the ground and grabs his sword and walks over to Galavanx as he's absorbing the energy. "That Star came to me to defend it from evil such as you and that's what I'm going to do, and keep it from your evil hands," Jaden says as he runs to Galavanx and slashes at the star and the energy blast creates an energy wave that sends Galavanx, Ripcon, and Odius and Danielle flying and rolling on the ground as they see nothing and Danielle looks around the field for her father and finds the Ninja Prism and sees six power stars inside the center and goes for it but is stopped by Galavanx. "This power is mine," Galavanx says as he strikes at the huge star. Odius walks over to him. "Master you can't get through the hard shell it must be earned by a worthy person," Odius says as she looks at Galavanx. He gets frustrated by what she said and then walks off in a huff. "Bring it to the ship and that brat in chains as well. Ripcon picks Danielle up as she's struggling to get out of his grip. "Let's go rat bait you're a prisoner of Master Galavanx now," Ripcon says as he's holding Danielle. She's struggle as she's calling out to her mother. "Mom, help me Mom," Danielle says as she's shouting out. 10 years later Danielle is leaning on a trash cart as Redbot is trying to get her attention. "Danielle are you alright?" Redbot says as he looks at Danielle. She smiles and looks at him. "Yeah I'm fine Redbot," Danielle says as she looks at him. He helps her with a piece of debris and looks at her. "You were thinking about your father weren't you?" Redbot says as he looks at his friend. She turns to him and nods. "Yeah it's been 10 years since that day and I still miss him," Danielle says as she looks at him and throws another piece of trash into the dump. He looks at her. "Don't worry one day we'll get off this ship and search for your family," Redbot says as he looks at her. Then Mick walks into the area. "Speaking of escaping we need a plan to get off this ship," Danielle says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Danielle we're on a space ship were are we going to go," Mick says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "You're the tech wizard you find a way to get off this ship," Danielle says as she looks at him. Then the door opens. "Oh, no Ripcon," Mick says as he looks at the door and Ripcon walking out of the door and transforms into a mop and hops into Danielle's hand. Ripcon walks over to both Danielle and Redbot. "What are you doing?" Ripcon says as he looks at them. Redbot gets between them. "Nothing Master Ripcon just throwing out the outdated technology," Redbot says as he looks at Ripcon. Ripcon gets angry and pulls out his sword. "Maybe I should throw you out," Ripcon says as he gets mad. Danielle gets between them. "Well I was just showing Redbot a really cool ninja move," Danielle says as she looks at Ripcon. Ripcon looks at her. "You're no Ninja," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Hey what's that over there?" Danielle says as she points at the wall behind him. Ripcon turns but he doesn't know that Danielle switched his sword with the mop. "I don't see anything, hey give me that you maybe a Ninja but your father was a Ninja Master and look what happened to him he was destroyed by master Galavanx," Ripcon says as he looks at Danielle. Danielle gets mad at him and Ripcon walks away from them. Back on Earth at Summer Cove High School, a grown up James is with his girlfriend Julie as they were fixing his car as they were stumble upon a new girl named Jessica as she is riding her hover board to school as she stumble upon Mandy and Monty. Characters Ninja Steel Rangers Allies Villains Monsters Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode Category:Series premiere Category:Season Premiere